The title of this SBIR Phase II research and development contract award is "Thin-Film Peripheral Nerve Electrode." The project objective is to develop a thin-film neural cuff electrode and to demonstrate the efficacy of the electrode for grasp in an in vivo study using a raccoon model. The project will focus developmental research efforts on: i) fabrication of 4-electrode nerve cuffs; 2) sputter deposition of iridium electrode sites; 3) optimization of vacuum deposition processes; 4) optimization of AIROF activation conditions; 5) fabrication of 12-electrode nerve cuffs; 6) evaluation of explanted electrodes; and, 7) acute in vivo studies of implanted 4-electrode nerve cuffs on the raccoon median nerve.